moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Pick Your Path 2: Moshling Mayhem/Summary
=This Page is Under Construction= Notes to be added to trivia *Evil Laughter Running Gag *Moshling Set Set-up; how does it function for individuals. *The odd introduction of Glumps' *Questioning the various paths especially that spookies one Beginning You start of at Buster's Ranch, confused by the chaotic behavior of the Moshlings. They turn hostile towards you and you call out for Buster Bumblechops. Attempting to get you to his side, he takes a few hits for you, functioning as a destraction. He shares your confusion, not recognising the behaviour as he has worked with Moshlings since childhood. You pop your head out, to which Jeepers attempts to hit you with a can of Swoonafish. Choice: Take on Jeepers (pg 55) or Stay with Buster (pg 13) Choices Take on Jeepers Choice: Bushy Fandango (pg 68) or Roary Scrawl (pg 46) Stay with Buster Bushy Fandango's Path Roary Scrawl's Path As news comes in every second due to the ravaging Moshlings, Roary hardly has time for you. He says the Fluffies were spotted in the Moshling Garden, about an hour ago. Tyra Fangs came in earlier saying she supposedly had seen a member Fluffies, which you seek. She's at the Underground Disco. The Fluffies might have moved from the spot. Tyra Fangs may have spotted someone who is not a Fluffies. Choice: Check the Moshling Garden (pg 30) or meet with Tyra Fangs (pg 37) Tyra Fang's Path Tyra is enjoying the attention she is getting from the media. She tells you, after taking a long sip of her drink, that she had seen Spookies and not Fluffies. Choice: Seek out Spookies at Market Place (pg 65) or Dress Up Room (pg 20) or head back to the Moshling Garden to continue looking for the Fluffies (pg 30) Fluffies at Moshling Garden Choice: Babs or Dewy Dewy's Path Bab's Path Help Buster Path Fight Birdies Path Another Game Path You decide on playing football with the Moshlings and you as ref try to keep up with all the foaling is happening right when you get a football to your head. You, having had quite enough of it, want them to owe up but nobody does. In the mean time, Buster Bumblechops comes crawling saying the Fluffies, worst affected by the sweets, have escaped. JUSTICE or after Fluffies? Endings Spookies at Market Place You watch on in delight as the Spookies beat up Strangeglove and Sweet Tooth, now their turn wanting the effects of the sweets wear off. (pg 65 - 67) Spookies at Dress Up Room Realising the Spookies don't do much harm having you run around in circles trying to catch them, you join playing, assuming the effects of the sweets will wear off.(pg 20) #You de-glump yourself and create the overheard recipe to de-naughty all Moshlings. (pg 40) #You dewired the machine using Bab's blueprints. #Dewy beats up the Glump-a-tron machine with a hammer and it explodes; everyone is unharmed. Now to get to those naughty Moshlings. (pg 31 - 33) #You destract the Moshlings from ruining the counter by making bad jokes on spot (more like doing a Moshling-guessing-game) and Dewy winks at you as he sneaks off. You hear an explosion. Dewy must have destroyed the glump-a-tron.(pg 34 - 35) #Strangeglove and Sweet Tooth escape. (pg 36) #You showed those Moshlings what you are capable off; dancing and singing!. #You negotiated with the Fishies to give them food and tickets if they stop throwing rainbow gloop balls. #You find out Emergen-T can drug the Moshlings into calming down, supposedly healing them. You proceed to feed all Moshlings. Category:Summaries